(You're The) Devil In Disguise
by JenKrushnic
Summary: Você se parece com um anjo, anda como um anjo, fala como um anjo, mas eu despertei... Você é o demônio disfarçado! - Jensha.


**(You're The) Devil In Disguise**

_You fooled me with your kisses_

Você me enganou com os seus beijos

_You cheated and you schemed_

Você me traiu e conspirou contra mim

_Heaven knows how you lied to me_

O céu sabe como você mentiu pra mim

_You're not the way you seemed_

Você não é do jeito que aparenta ser

Sentiu os beijos dele queimar em seu pescoço, as mãos apertando sua carne tão forte que ele sabia que Danneel perguntaria o que tinha acontecido, sentiu a boca dele voltar para seus lábios e correspondeu ao beijo dele. Tão viciante, mas como é que aquela loucura tinha começado mesmo? Não lembrava, só sabia que tinha bebido muito no bar que Jim Beaver tinha aberto, tinha bebido tanto a ponto de não conseguir se manter em pé.

Ah! O convite. Lembrou finalmente. Misha tinha se oferecido para lhe levar para casa, já que Jared estava com Genevieve, mas então no meio do caminho, ele tinha convidado para tomar algo em sua casa e conversarem um pouco mais.

Tinha sido enganado. Não, não enganado, porque tudo ali estava acontecendo com seu consentimento, mas... Hum, Misha com aquela cara de santinho, ainda mais fazendo um anjo na série. Não tinha nada de santo, nada mesmo e a prova disso eram as mãos dele que agora lhe abriam o zíper da calça enquanto sua boca não lhe deixava respirar por causa daqueles beijos que lhe faziam sentir como se o chão não estivesse ali, como se fosse apenas o corpo do moreno, colado no seu é que o estivesse sustentando. Deixou tudo de lado e não se importou mais depois de sentir o outro escorregar para baixo, sorrindo malicioso enquanto segurava seu pau na mão.

E puxa! Ele nunca tinha ficado _tão_ duro em toda sua vida.

_You look like an angel_

Você se parece com um anjo

_Walk like an angel_

Anda como um anjo

_Talk like an angel_

Fala como um anjo

_But I got wise_

Mas eu despertei

_You're the devil in disguise_

Você é o demônio disfarçado

_Oh yes you are_

Sim, você é

_The devil in disguise_

O demônio disfarçado

As mãos dele apertaram sua bunda por cima do tecido jeans e Jensen arregalou os olhos, pensando que se fosse pra alguém ali ficar de quatro, não seria ele. Mordeu os lábios tentando fazer com que ele parasse de lhe chupar daquele jeito, daquele jeito que o faria gozar a qualquer segundo, como um maldito adolescente. Olhou para baixo e Misha tinha os olhos cravados em sua face.

Droga! Descobriu que podia ficar muito mais excitado olhando para ele fazendo aquilo.

Como é que podiam ter dado aquele papel para o moreno? Estava mais do que claro que ele se encaixaria melhor no papel de Lúcifer. Com aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam refletir todos os pensamentos impuros que tinha na cabeça, aqueles lábios que pareciam ter sido desenhados para o pecado e aquela pele, tão macia, aquele cheiro viciante.

Tinham realmente errado quando o colocaram para interpretar Castiel, Misha era o próprio demônio, devia interpretar um também, embora desse ao anjo um ar demoníaco que fazia Jensen pulsar de tesão ao se lembrar dos olhares dele quando estavam gravando alguma cena.

_I thought that I was in heaven_

Eu pensei que estivesse no paraíso

_But I was sure surprised_

Mas eu fui surpreendido

_Heaven help me, I didn't see_

Céu me ajude, Eu não tinha visto

_The devil in your eyes_

O demônio nos seus olhos

Arregalou os olhos ao senti-lo apertar a bunda de novo e a frase 'Não, mesmo!' piscou em neon vermelho em sua mente. Puxou-o para cima, tomando o controle da situação, abaixou as calças dele com um movimento só e então o colocou de quatro no chão. Pegou-lhe o sexo nas mãos, massageando-o devagar, soltando gemidos de entrega do outro.

Não houve resistência por parte dele quando o cutucou com os dedos, tentando entrar naquele corpo apertado, voltou a cuspir nos dedos, finalmente conseguindo passar pela barreira do corpo de Misha, ouviu o moreno gemer languido e sentiu-se mais pulsar mais forte. Queria tanto, _tanto_, estar dentro dele.

_Vou entrar. – avisou e Misha apenas arfou agitando a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Escorregou devagar para dentro dele, deixando que o moreno se acostumasse antes de começar a se movimentar vigorosamente, arrancando gemidos, ofegos e gritos de _'Mais, pelo amor de Deus, mais!_'. Não soube quando começou a rugir, as então seus urros assustavam até a si mesmo, pareciam vinham da alma, bem de dentro de seus ser, tão desesperado que estava.

Misha gozou primeiro, sem nem mesmo ser tocado. Jensen ainda demorou mais alguns minutos até alcançar o paraíso, dizendo em seguida que Misha era um demônio que lhe fazia perder a razão, mas o outro apenas retrucou:

__Você_ é o demônio disfarçado, Jensen Ackles! – e sorriu ladino, envolvendo seu pescoço com as mãos, beijando seus lábios daquele jeito que fazia o loiro perder a razão.

'_Segundo round!_' Pensou, antes de colocar-lhe a mão na bunda e apertar-lhe com vontade. Ele podia ser um demônio para ele, mas Misha teria que ser seu anjo.

_You look like an angel_

Você se parece com um anjo

_Walk like an angel_

Anda como um anjo

_Talk like an angel_

Fala como um anjo

_You're the devil in disguise_

Você é o demônio disfarçado

_Oh yes you are_

Sim, Você é

_The devil in disguise_

O demônio disfarçado

_Oh yes you are_

Sim, Você é

_The devil in disguise_

O demônio disfarçado

* * *

**N/a:** Essa música é do Rei (**Elvis Presley**) e acho que ele se inspirou no Misha para fazê-la Hehe' Zuera, mas que dá certinho, ah isso dá! '-' A fic não ficou muito boa, então desculpe por isso, mas mesmo assim eu quero review's *puppy eyes*

**Na fic Jen não usou camisinha, mas que fique claro que ela é super importante para a proteção hein?! Nada de brincar, sem encapar rsrs.

Beijão.


End file.
